Sorry, but I'll call you Love
by ghighi1
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in atypical situation, he nearly runs her over. She's 17 and he's 36, she wants him, he needs to be persuaded. Based on italian book 'Scusa ma ti chiamo amore' and Twilight. First attempt at fanfic, Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**AN: No copyright infringement intended. Everything Twilight belongs rightfully to Stephanie Meyer. This story is also inspired by the Italian novel 'Scusa ma ti chiamo amore' by Federico Moccia. It is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction and I hope you like it ! Please let me know what you think, I would love some feedback. Thank you for reading,**

**Update : The wonderful TinaMarie6624 has helped me to rewrite the story. She's beta'd this chapter. If you haven't read her work yet, she's written some brilliant fanfictions based on Pride and Prejudice (who doesn't love some Mr Darcy?). Go check that out!**

**Ghighi**

**Chapter 1**

**The Accident**

**BPOV**

"What are you planning on wearing today?" Alice's overly cheerful voice chirped annoyingly through the phone. I checked the time and the illuminated dial on my clock read 6:15. Jeez, I groaned inwardly, how can it be possible that she's really that clueless. Doesn't she understand that for all of us humans it was way too early to have to wake up and discuss clothes. In fact half past _never_ would be my favorite time to talk about fashion.

I don't know why I'm complaining because it's really my fault; I should have known because it was the first day back to school that obviously Alice would require extra time to tell me what I should wear. As a matter of principle all I wanted to do was throw on a sweater and my favorite pair of jeans and be done with it but try telling that to Alice.

Due to a sleep induced coma, I actually answered truthfully, "Umm.. I don't know Alice, I'm not even awake yet so I hadn't given it much thought." I yawned as my eyelids lowered involuntarily and my head began to sink back towards the pillow. I really wished she would let me go back to sleep for a few more minutes, just a few more minutes of uninterrupted bliss.

I felt myself slipping back into sleep when a voice like nails on a chalkboard startled me awake, "Bella Swan, don't you dare fall asleep on me, I'll never forgive you."

"I'm awake." I lied but not very convincingly.

"Come on Bella," Alice's whine reverberated through the phone, "you know that today is the first day of our senior year!" I grinned because I could almost visualize Alice stomping her foot in irritation. "It's supposed to be the best year of our life and I'm not going to let you blow this for me." A low chuckle escaped from me and Alice changed tactics as her voice became pleading, "We need to get you started with a bang so you have to make the right impression with your outfit. Besides, everyone knows that you're my best friend and it will reflect badly on my reputation if you're not dressed properly." I rolled my eyes as Alice finished her argument, "If you make a great first impression, it'll set the tone for the rest of the school year."

I felt frustration flood my body and I hit my pillow in annoyance as I drug out each word in exaggeration to make my point, "I know, Alice." I took a deep breath, "But all these people already know me and it's not like I'm new at school or anything." I smiled to myself as an idea struck me, "Besides, I can just wear the outfit we just bought when you dragged me shopping last Saturday." I groaned as I remembered the horror, "Remember the ten hour marathon shopping extravaganza that turned nightmare as you nearly crippled me for life."

I heard Alice sigh loudly at the other end of the line, "Bella Swan, it wasn't that bad but you are such a drama queen." Then she giggled in that chirpy way that made me want to rip my ears from my head, "You know I went easy of you last time." There was a slight pause before I heard her squeal, "I'm such a genius; you can just wear that cute dress…"

My heart plunged into my stomach, Oh no she wouldn't, she couldn't make me wear that, "Please no Alice, anything but that." I began to panic, "I can't wear a dress on the first day of school because that's not me." I found myself pleading with her, "Talk about something that screams 'look at me, I'm trying way too hard'." Alice was stubborn and I could feel that I was going to lose this argument but I had one more bullet in my arsenal, "Not to mention that it's difficult to wear a dress when I drive my scooter and you don't want me to flash the goods and join the ranks of Paris, Lindsay and Britney do you?" I finished with a sly smile.

This time I could actually hear Alice stomp her foot and she growled at me, "Why do you make everything so difficult for me?" I smiled when I heard the frustration in her voice and I knew I was going to win this argument. "Fine, wear those cutoff shorts, the dark washed out denim ones." I idly wondered if she was thinking so hard that her brain was actually smoking from her ears, "You can add that purple 80's off the shoulder shirt; you know the one with the white writing and put a tank top under it." Alice's instructions came fast and furious, "To show you that I'm nicer than you give me credit for being, I'll even let you wear your white chucks. I want you to show off those nice sexy legs of yours."

"Breathe, Alice, nice slow deep breaths before you pass out from lack of oxygen." Alice had just proved that she could talk faster and more than anyone else without taking a breath. With a sigh, I finally gave in and agreed, "Okay, Alice I've got it, shorts and purple shirt, now I have to go or I'm going to be late." I looked at the clock again, "Damn, I haven't even taken my shower yet."

"But…" Alice protested, "I haven't even told you about the rest of your look yet." Wow, I think she even took a breath that time, "Curl your hair with that curler I bought you and don't forget when you do your make-up add…"

My emotional stability was being tested and I had to finish this conversation, "Bye, Alice I'll see you at school." I hung up the phone quickly because Alice was like one of those horrible telephone solicitors so I couldn't let her take a breath and start talking again or she would keep me on the phone for another fifteen minutes. I hurried from my room toward the bathroom, I wasn't looking where I was going and just to prove what a klutz I am, I caught my pinky toe on the corner of the door and it hurt like a son of a bitch. "Damn." Why couldn't I have inherited the graceful gene?

"Shit! Shit!" I grabbed a hold of my foot as I hopped around like a freaking idiot. I finally managed to get to my bed without killing myself and sat down on the end. How the hell can such a small, almost useless little appendage hurt like the devil? Okay, so they are supposed to be the most important toe for balance but as I have no balance, what the hell good did that shit do me anyway?

Charlie popped his head into my room, "Hey, Bells are you okay?" He covered his mouth with his hand as he tried to hide the twitching of his lips into a smirk. By now, Charlie was resigned to the fact that I couldn't walk on flat surfaces without tripping over my own feet but I did not appreciate his amusement at my obvious pain.

"Sure, Dad everything's just peachy." My voice was sarcastic as a rolled my eyes at him. I was this close to sticking my tongue out at him before deciding that was a bit childish for a high school senior. I sat for a moment in disgust as my toe throbbed in pain, damn stubbed toe. For once in my life I would just like walking to come easy for me.

"Today's the big day." Charlie looked down at me, "First day of your senior year." I was surprised to see the emotion in his eyes, "You are growing up so fast, Kiddo." I put my head in my hands, Oh no, please don't tell me he was getting sentimental on me, "I remember when you just turned two," He motioned with his hand to his knees, "You were only about this tall."

I had to get the hell out here, "Dad, sorry but now is not the time to reminisce about the good ole days." I pointedly looked at the clock in a bout of theatrics, "If I don't get my shower right now I'm going to be late on my first day of school." Charlie looked startled as I made a dash for the door and he sidestepped before I could knock us both to the floor.

"Teenagers…" I heard him mumble under his breath but I couldn't stop or I'd get sucked into the sentimental zone. I heard Charlie close my door before his footsteps moved past the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, I ran out of the front door. I was dressed properly in the correct outfit and had my hair curled as well as my make-up done. The corner of my mouth turned up at the thought, Alice will be so proud.

I had grabbed a pop tart on the way out the door and took a bite while I turned on my scooter. I loved riding in the morning, riding was relaxing and it helped me to unwind. Sure my scooter was a little out of place in a school where most of the students had big cars and trucks but I could care less what everyone else thought.

I remembered with affection the summer I fell in love with the Vespa. I was twelve and it was one of Renee's last minute crazy trips and those are always the most fun. Everyone who was riding Vespa's in Rome looked so happy and carefree. I guess I just wanted to experience that kind of joy too so I was determined to someday have one of my own.

I loved riding my scooter in the summer because there was a fresh breeze when I drove around the streets of Forks. It has its drawbacks and I have to admit that riding my scooter wasn't so much fun when winter came around, not to mention that it was dangerous on ice. I had smile at that thought because I was also dangerous on ice, to myself and everyone else around me.

Charlie had put his foot down about me riding the Vespa in the winter and so come November I am subjected to driving the old red truck he had bought from his friend Billy Black who lives in La Push. I'm not saying that I don't like the truck because it was special even if it was a bit on the rusty side but it was no Vespa and I always missed the feel of the wind caressing my face.

As my thoughts were turned inward, I didn't see the jeep across the street until it was too late. The driver must have run the red light because suddenly I he was headed right for me. The only thing I had time to think was Shit! Shit! I hit the brakes and I could hear the screeching of tires as I saw the hood of the jeep coming towards me. I completely freaked out as I tried to remember all the lessons Charlie had taught me. Fuck that is way too close! I tried to brace myself for the impact but shit I hope this wasn't going to hurt too much.

Next thing I knew was that I could actually feel the heat from the engine coming through the hood. I felt the impact of the jeep with the side of my scooter and I lost balance so that the scooter fell on its side. The impact with the pavement knocked the wind out of me and I felt dizzy. I laid there for a few seconds or had it been minutes? I was just laying there until I was able to catch my breath and to regulate my heart beat.

"Are you alright?" The velvety voice made my heart flutter and beat faster.

The beautiful voice got closer and I could feel his hot breath on my face, "Oh no! Are you okay?" I heard the fabric of his pants scrape against the pavement as he lowered himself to his knees, "Damn, this is all my fault, I was distracted and glanced at my phone for just a second as I looked at her text messages" His voice sounded pained, "I didn't even see you." I opened my eyes just a bit and saw him run his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture, "I ran the red light and I didn't see you until it was too late to stop in time."

I squeezed my eyes shut tight while I groaned in pain as the voice kept rambling and it made my head hurt. With my eyes still closed, I raised my hand up toward the sound of the voice.

"Shhh… not so loud," My voice sounded hoarse to my own ears, "You're giving me a headache"

The velvety smooth voice sounded slightly panicked, "Tell me are you injured." I heard him adjust his position, "Can you open your eyes for me, please." He pleaded as he put his hand on my shoulder and shook me.

"Don't you know anything about basic first aid, you're not supposed to mishandle or move an accident victim and I'm sure that shaking me would be considered mishandling." I tried to keep the smirk off my face as I finished, "Especially since I'm lying on the ground with a good possibility of being seriously hurt."

"Oh… Uhm…" He stammered as if his frazzled brain sought a good explanation.

I brought my hand up as a shade while I opened my eyes and the sight of his worried face hovering over mine was overwhelming. My breath caught in my throat as I was met with the most intense green eyes I had ever seen. My eyes scanned his face until I fell upon his hair and wondered idly whether it was red or brown? I couldn't be sure at this point but it looked so amazing that I just wanted to run my hands through his hair. I couldn't help but stare because of his 'just had the most incredible sex of my life hair'. I had to stop myself from plunging my hands into his glorious head of hair.

When I was finally able to tear my eyes away from his face and hair, I continued my inspection of him. He was dressed in a suit but he had removed the jacket when he came to help me. He was tall and well built with defined muscles and a taunt stomach that I could see through the fabric of his shirt. He must work out a lot because he was incredibly hot! Damn where did that come from? Jeez I must have hit my head harder than I thought.

I tried to regroup and regain my presence of mind as I lifted my eyes back to his. He was older than me, I would guess that he was maybe in his early thirties. I didn't realize that I had been ogling him for so long and I cringed as I wondered if my tongue was actually hanging out. He flashed me a deliciously crooked smile and I was so dazzled that all I could think about was that he was damn cute.

"Are you alright, do you feel dizzy?" He asked with concern, "Do you need some help?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine if you could just help me up." My answer came more irritable than I intended but I hated that I had been caught staring and I couldn't hide my displeasure in the tone of my voice.

"Sure," The gorgeous man chuckled as he leaned down and offered me his hand which I took with less than good humor.

The moment that his hand touched mine, I felt an electric current shot through my body. Now that was weird and my forehead creased as I wondered what could have caused that reaction. I tilted my head and sought his eyes to see if he had noticed. A blush rushed into my cheeks as I realized that he was too busy with his appraisal of my body to have given much thought to the electric reaction of my body to his. I watched as his eyes slid appreciatively over my legs and I sent a silent thanks to Alice for my outfit as I turned slightly away from him and bent down with the pretext of inspecting my scooter.

I could feel his eyes on me as I turned my head to find his eyes of my ass. He tore his eyes away as he caught me looking at him and I was once again shocked by the intensity in this man's eyes. There was laughter in the air and my lips twisted into a smirk as he lifted his head and shuffled from foot to foot in nervous agitation. He knew that he had been caught checking me out and he looked incredibly embarrassed and uncomfortable.

I couldn't keep the humor out my eyes and the smile off my face so I arched my eyebrow mischievously as I asked him, "Do you see something you like?"

He jerked his head back as if I had bit him and he mumbled, "Well, I… uhm… I think that you have a few scratches on you calves and your… uhm… thighs."

I couldn't let that blatant lie go and I was impertinent with a sly smile on my lips, "The last time I checked this," I ran my fingers slowly over the cheek of my ass, "wasn't my calf or my thigh."

His eyes widened with shock at my words and he just motioned to my legs. I followed the direction of his hands as I saw what he was talking about. Damn, I hadn't even thought about the possibility of injuries.

I sighed when I saw that the cuts weren't too deep and there was no visible blood. I shuddered to think about how embarrassing it would be if I were to faint from the smell of my own blood.

I shook my head and waved my hand dismissively, "Oh, that's nothing; I've had worse just walking out of my bedroom in the morning."

His eyes glazed over momentarily and I was mortified that I had furnished him with the image of me in my bedroom.

I watched as he stiffened and his entire demeanor changed as all of the sudden he was all business. "We're going to have to come to a settlement regarding this accident," He pulled out his wallet and took out a business card, "Obviously, I'm mostly at fault because I ran a red light and was distracted." He handed me the card as he said, "I'm Edward Cullen." There was a sheepish smile on his face, "It's nice to meet you."

I reached toward him take his extended hand and I was surprised when I felt the jolt of electricity travel throughout my body again. Edward smirked as he felt the current too and he took note of my reaction. I couldn't take my eyes off him, my god, Edward Cullen is definitely gorgeous.

I smiled with adoring eyes, "I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella." I reached up, wiped the corner of my mouth and hoped I really wasn't openly drooling.

"Okay Bella," I felt a shiver as he said my name with his velvety soft voice, "So just how old are you?" He asked curiously before I saw him bite his lip as he realized what he had asked so he tried to cover up the slip of the tongue, "How long have you been driving." I saw an almost imperceptible shift in his eyes and I saw that a wall had gone up, "I need the information for the insurance company; wait let me get the forms that we need to sign." His eyes widened, "Shit, what time is it?" He looked down at his watch and I saw that is was a nice expensive platinum watch. He must have a high paying job and was obviously well off. My curiosity was getting the better of me as I wondered what he was doing here in Forks.

"Oh great, I'm late for work and I have an early morning meeting." Edward complained as he ran his hands through his hair.

I looked at my watch, shit it's already 7:45 and school was going to start in 15 minutes. I could not even imagine what Alice was going to do to me if I was late on my first day of senior year.

I was not at all happy, "I'm late too and you don't hear me complaining." I reminded him irritably, "Besides this is your fault because if you hadn't been so distracted and ran into me than neither of us would be in this position."

"I didn't run into you on purpose," He tried valiantly to defend himself from my statement, "things have just been…" He looked down at me and anger seemed to flare in the depth of his eyes, "But you must have been distracted too because you also had time to avoid my car or hit your brakes but you didn't." There was disgust in his voice, "You were probably talking on your cell phone or texting. You see accidents all the time that are caused by teenagers on their phones." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

I just looked at him with open mouthed disbelief, this man was so infuriating. HE runs into ME and now has the nerve to blame me for the accident, now this guy was majorly pissing me off.

"Listen here, buddy, don't you dare blame me by giving me the whole 'teenagers' bullshit." I glared at him with anger in my eyes, "This is your fault and now I'm late because of you." While I was screaming at him with frustration, all of my anger suddenly evaporated as I thought of something. Damn, if Charlie found out about my accident through the insurance company, he probably won't let me drive my darlin' Vespa anymore. I could already hear him complaining about how dangerous it was and how I could've hurt…bla, bla, bla.

So I had to think quickly and figure out a way to get out of this and I smiled when I had the most perfect idea.

Edward Cullen was just looking at me with his head cocked to the side in apprehension as if he was waiting for the next explosion to occur.

"Listen here," I laid out my plan, "I have an idea." I saw him look at his watch again, "I don't want to be any later for school than I already am and I don't want to waste any more time with filling out and signing those forms."

"But," He tried to interrupt me.

I stomped my foot in irritation, this guy is so damn aggravating and I inwardly growled before I took in his appearance with appreciation, this man looked too damn handsome in his dark grey suit. He has loosened his light blue tie and I could see some chest hair peeking out. God, yes this man was a Greek god, there was no doubt about it.

I shook my head and cleared my mind as I hissed, "No interruptions," I narrowed my eyes and glared at him as he started to open his mouth again, "You don't want to be late for your meeting and as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I don't want to be late either."

I had hoped that I could intimidate him but when I gave him the evil eye, he just smirked and winked at me. The man didn't really wink at me did he, how irritating can one man get.

When I was assured that he wasn't going to say anything else, I continued, "You probably don't want to pay loads of money for your insurance deductable or the premium." I decided that the truth would set me free so I admitted, "I don't want my father to find out about this little accident or he will probably forbid me to drive my sweet, sweet ride."

He looked like he was going to argue with me but he saw the determined look in my eyes and decided to relent, "Okay but it'll probably cost me more to get it fixed if I don't go through the insurance company," He seemed to be having some sort of internal argument with himself, "It's for things like this that I pay insurance every month." He glanced at his watch again impatiently.

"Just wait, I have more and that's why I told you not to interrupt because I wasn't done." I grinned and raised my eyebrows, "You see I have a friend from La Push who is a mechanic. Jake will be able to repair the damage to your car and my Vespa and it won't cause us near as much money." I lowered my eyes as I tried to gain his sympathy, "As your car has nearly decimated my poor little Vespa." My eyes lowered to what was left of my beloved light blue Vespa. The front wheel was completely mangled and just hanging off the axle. I sighed, this was a complete disaster.

Edward seemed slightly hesitant but he finally agreed, "It's against my better judgment but I'll agree to take my car to your mechanic."

I heaved a sigh of relief, "Here, let me give you my number so that you can contact me and I'll give you the name and number of my mechanic." I glanced at the watch. Damn it was getting late. "In the meantime, I'm late for school and since my transportation has been thoroughly damaged, you clearly owe me a ride so let's go." Edward Cullen was startled by my pronouncement and watched as I moved my Vespa quickly to the side of the road, I'd call Jake and tell him to come and pick it up. I walked to the passenger side of Edward's car.

As I got my hand on the door handle, I heard his panicked voice, "Wait, what do you think you're doing?" He shook his head, "I don't even know where you school is. What if it's at the other end of town?"

I couldn't believe my ears, "Really, you're in Forks, even if it was on the other side of town, how far could that be." I rolled my eyes as my anger grew and my voice got louder, "Besides, you nearly killed me, so you owe me." I was enraged by this point and wanted to take it out on him and I was instantly gratified when I saw how guilty he looked.

He recovered quickly as he raised his voice, "This can't be anything new for you. You youngsters probably have illegal street races every weekend! No doubt you're used to this kind of thing." He looked me in the eye as I hoped into the jeep, "Besides, I didn't nearly kill you," He said sarcastically, "So there's no need to be overly dramatic." As he accepted defeat, he stepped into the driver's seat, pulled his seatbelt on and started the car. "Put your seatbelt on or we're not going anywhere."

I openly mocked him as I answered, "Ohhh… okay gramps, youngsters, really." I laughed, "Forks is not exactly the fast and the furious, nothing exciting ever happens here." He glared at me intently so I pulled on me seatbelt. I wiggled as I adjusted the seat and felt the nice leather interior before I looked around the car and noticed how meticulously neat it looked. I glanced at the gorgeous man next to me and thought that he was probably an obsessive compulsive neat freak.

I made myself comfortable and propped my feet on the dashboard and started changing the channels on the radio so that I could find one I liked. "My school isn't very far; you just go straight from here." I pointed in the direction I wanted him to go, "When you're about to pass Old Betty's Diner, you just turn left and continue straight for a while."

When I glanced over at him, he looked irritated, "It's pretty isolated, so I'll just tell you when to turn."

His brows were furrowed in contemplation as he mocked, "Well that was so clear that I won't be asking you for directions anytime soon."

"Isn't that sweet, you're planning on seeing me again so soon." He didn't know who he was playing this game with and when I surreptitiously gazed at him through my lowered lashes, I saw that he was actually blushing. I was triumphant in my victory because I knew I had gotten him.

He tried to cover up for the slip, "Well, we'll have to stay in contact until after our vehicles have been fixed." He was clearly uncomfortable and I chuckled lightly as I scooted lower in the seat and raised my feet until they were touching the windshield.

He turned to look at me with an annoyed expression, "Please get you feet down; I don't want to have to replace the dashboard as well."

I giggled, "You are such an oldie." I teased unmercifully, "Fine so tell me do I call you Gramps or Edward?"

I think that I might need to check my hearing but I could have sworn that he growled at me before he answered through clenched teeth, "It's Edward."

"So Gramps," I wanted to have a little fun with him, "What do you do for a living? Are you retired?"

"I'm an ad designer." He shot a withering glare in my direction, "And no I'm not retired."

"Really, isn't ad work kind of boring?" I asked dismissively, hoping to irritate him.

"Not for me, I love what I do." He was lost in thought for a moment, "Why would I work as an ad designer if it bored me."

"Hey don't look at me, I was just curious." I shrugged my shoulders, "So what do you do with your free time?" The devilish side of my personality decided to surface, "Lemme guess," I stroked my chin to look as if I was thinking about it, "Golf, you look like the type who plays golf in his free time."

Edward caught onto my playful banter and replied, "So what do those who play golf in their free time look like?" He smiled at me and I nearly melted in my seat, "Enlighten me please."

I struck my thoughtful pose, "Well, they look tightly wound and kinda stuck up." I was getting into this and kept going, "They play more to get to know clients, as in your case, than actually to have fun." I rolled my eyes, "But then who would play golf for fun. Yuck, I hate it." I almost missed the road, "Oh turn left here, we're nearly there."

He pulled up to the high school and said, "Right, okay. Well, Bella it was nice to meet you even though we didn't meet under the best of circumstances." He fidgeted nervously, "I have to get to work so have a great day."

I just laughed, "So eager to get rid of me." I saw his cell phone, "Wait, give me your phone and I'll program my number." As he held up the phone, I grabbed it and inserted my name under Bella and rang my phone. "We're all set; I've got you number too." I grinned over at him with a wink at my double entendre, "I'll text you the address of my mechanic." I couldn't help but take one last jibe, "Now you drive safely and try not to run over some other poor unsuspecting girl that might distract you with their legs and other attributes." I shut the door and made a run for it before he could reply. I glanced back over my shoulder and saw that I had hit the target when I saw him blushing through the rearview mirror.

Yep, he is really handsome even when he was in a foul mood. I couldn't wait to have some more fun with him and make no mistake; I would be calling him very soon. My good mood evaporated for a moment as I thought, I sure hope that Jake can repair the damage to my poor Vespa.

**AN: Thanks for reading!**

**Drop a review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN

Hey Guys, just finished writing the second chapter, thought I'd post it right away! BUT, for some reason my comp wont let me upload the rest. Decided to upload it in two parts!

THIS IS IN EPOV

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

EPOV

She left me. She really did. I had been staring at the ceiling for the past 30 minutes. Thinking about what led to this.

BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEp.

Great, my alarm. Already. I was still tired from my restless night, I hadn't been sleeping much in the past week. I rolled over and turned off the alarm sighing.

**Tanya.**

She was my every thought. I thought we had something great, something worth fighting for, a special bond. Clearly my feelings were unrequited, leaving me with a sinking feeling of loneliness. She had wormed her way into my heart, and left a whole when she left. Yes, I was bitter.

Tanya and I had been together for the past two years. Emphasis on the had. Sure, our relation had a rocky start, and an admittedly rock middle… it wasn't the perfect relation but I thought I was happy, hell I think I was even in love. We had met during my internship in a prestigious Parisian firm, Tanya at the time was interning for a fashion house. She was a Seattle native, fiery blond with a passion for fashion. We had a fling back in Paris, but when I left after 6 months to come home to Seattle, things seemed to naturally dissolve. I hadn't heard from her in years.

Three years later, we met again, she had moved back after she had a strong disagreement with her boss at the fashion firm. I guess we just picked up where we left off, as we started dating a few weeks later. Dating turned into a relationship and we then took the logical step of moving in together. I was even ready to pop the question. My future with Tanya seemed stable and well planned out. At least, it was what was expected of me. She was from a good family, extremely good looking and successful in the fashion word as a buyer for numerous important clothing boutiques in Seattle.

Looking back, now I realize I made many sacrifices for Tanya, notably moving from my bachelor pad in Seattle, to move to small town Forks, where she found a perfect house with a garden with a perfect feng shui disposition. Apparently living in small boroughs was very trendy now. Well it certainly wasn't worth leaving my Penthouse with skyline view.

Now, I was left in this, albeit stylishly decorated, dismal house, without a girlfriend.

She left a note, not even granting me an explanation for her sudden departure. I knew we had some issues, but which couple don't? I thought we could work through it. Apparently not, as a month, after leaving from work, I found all her clothes gone, only leaving a plain white piece of paper with the words

**Sorry, I couldn't do it. I wish you the best. **

**Tanya**

'I wish you the best'? Really? That line's even worse than 'It's not you it's me' bull.

I hadn't realized the time passed so quickly while I was thinking, as I was already running late. I jumped in the shower, 10 minutes later I was out. I stood staring at my reflection. I looked fucking terrible. After a few face contortions, I could see crow feet.

Come on Cullen, man up! Stop looking so gloom! I tried to liven up my spirit in vain. I hurriedly put on my grey suit, and started walking out the door grabbing a cereal bar. URG thanks to Tanya we only had healthy food in the house.

I locked my door, but then ironically thought, _who is going to try to break in anyways in Forks. _

I hurried to my car, and reached towards my pocket for my keys. Shit. Forgot them in the house. I was seriously starting to wonder if I shouldn't stay home, the day didn't seem to be promising from the start.

Finally in my car I started thinking about Tanya again, not for a lack of trying to avoid it. Really. I kept on going back to the last days, what could have driven her to leave so suddenly. And I tried to get her out of my head, a two hour drive to Seattle thinking about her could be pretty damaging to the ego and mood.

Suddenly my phone rang. As per usual for the last month, I frantically checked my phone for any sign of life from her. I fumbled with it as my fingers trembled trying to get to the messages. I quickly looked up checking the road. What I saw then made my blood run cold. I was about to hit a scooter head on. Shit! Shit! shit!

I tried hitting the breaks but I was too near. The jeep swiveled, and I couldn't avoid the impact with the scooter. You know how they say when in danger of dying, everything seems to slow down. Well apparently it happens if you're on the other side too.

Long wavy chestnut hair floated in the air, a girl. Short jean shorts allowed the visual for long beautiful pale legs. God she was a looker. _Should you really be thinking that now Cullen_?!. Right. I closed my eyes bracing myself for the impact. Hoping I wouldn't hurt the girl. My heart rate was at a million beats. _Please, I hope, don't let her be hurt._

I opened my eyes, after what seemed like a decade. I slowly opened my eyes, preparing myself for the scene I was going to be confronted with. The scooter's was lying on the floor, and so was the girl. I quickly scrambled out of the jeep and ran over to her. A beautiful brunette was outstretched on the concrete in front of me, motionless.

* * *

**Guys, let me know what you think! **

**If you've got her, thanks for reading**

**xghighi**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**AN : Hey guys ! thanks for continuing to read ! Didn't realise the second part of the chapter hadn't uploaded… yes I know… but I'm new to this!**

**Hope you like it**

**Xxxghighi**

* * *

She was a beauty. Even if she was hidden under her helmet, I could still tell. Suddenly fear hit me, is she hurt? I don't know why, but I felt an inexplicable desire to know she was okay. _Please God, I know I often ask of you futile demands, but please let her be ok_, I thought.

"Oh no! I'm sorry are you ok? This is my fault! Shit! I was distracted and I was looking at my phone for her text messages and I didn't see you come, and I ran the red light and I didn't hit the brakes fast enough" I rambled on, trying to see if she could hear me, maybe she had fainted. A voice similar to honey, escaped my beautiful girl's lips.

"SShhhh you're giving me a head ache." she said.

"Are you ok? Can you open your eyes for me please?" I pleaded her, trying to shake her, scared she might faint.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to touch let alone shake an injured person, especially when she's lying on the floor and possibly seriously hurt?" …What ? oh shit its true.

"oh erm…" I didn't know what to answer.

She opened her eyes. I was met with the most delicious brown eyes I had ever had the chance of seeing. I could get lost in those eyes. She was clearly surprised when opened them, she was looking me up and down. _Wait. Is she checking me out?_ I couldn't fight the smirk that was menacing to appear on my face.

"You alright there?" I asked.

After what seemed a while she answered me icily, "Yeah, yeah, just help me up" . She's snarky, but too cute for her own good. I chuckled "Sure" and helped her up.

My eyes involuntarily roamed her body. _Hmm right involuntarily_. She had beautiful brown hair that I had noticed in the car, and was I faced again with her amazing legs. She was wearing shorts and a 80s looking purple shirt.

I was mesmerized by her deliciously plump ruby lips. I paid closer attention to her face. My heart constricted. How old was she? 18 ? 19? Obviously this was my usual luck, the only girl who seemed to interest me since Tanya had to be too young. _Forget about it Cullen_, I thought.

I looked up, caught red-handed staring. Great now you're staring at 18 year old like a perve, she's probably going to want a restraining order.

"See something you like?" she asked with a sassy tone. This girl is definitively dangerous and _she clearly wants to play with you_.

"I..erm… I think you have a few scratches on your calves and erm.. thighs" I mumbled the first think that came to my mind. She looked down and shrugged.

She waved her hand, "oh its nothing, I've had worse" she replied. My, she was gorgeous. _Get a grip Cullen, she's a teenager. Do you want to get in trouble? Plus she's probably just playing around with you, wanting to play in the older man, you were like that too with older women at her age. Oh Miss green, I reminisced… What the hell is wrong with e today I thought._ I had to regroup, quickly.

"So, we're going to have to settle this accident. Obviously I'm most to blame, I ran a red light and was distracted. I'm sorry I haven't even given you my name, I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you" We shook hands, I felt something odd, like an electric shock? I looked into her eyes, she must've felt it too.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer to go by Bella" I could never tire of her voice…

"Ok, Bella then, how old are you?" Her name suited her perfectly, beautiful.

" How long have you been driving? Its for insurance stuff, you know… I'm going to take out the forms we have to sign. Shit. What time is it?" I looked at my watch. Aro was going to have my head.

"Oh great, I'm late and I have a meeting first thing" I told her. I was growing frustrated. I knew this day was bad.

Bella looked me straight in the eye: "I'm late too you know, don't see me here complaining, if you weren't distracted and ran into me maybe neither of us would be late." She definitively was not a pushover, it was a great change from Tanya's passive aggressiveness. Yet, The memory made me tense.

"I didn't run into you on purpose, things have been just…anyways you must have been distracted you could have avoided my car, and hit your brakes before! You were probably texting or something. Teenagers and their phones…"

I looked over to her, she clearly wasn't pleased.

"Listen here buddy, don't go blaming me and giving me the whole 'teenagers' bullshit. This is your fault, and now I'm late because of you!" Wow ok, note to self, do not anger Bella. This kitten definitively had claws!

"Listen here, I have an idea. I don't want to be later than I already am and I don't want to be wasting time signing and writing up those forms". What? That doesn't really make sense I thought.

"But-" I tried to say.

"No interruptions, See, you probably don't want to be late to your meeting, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" … if looks could kill.

"Anyhow, I don't want to be either. You also probably don't want to pay buck loads of money for the insurance and damage, and I don't want my father to know of this little accident, as he probably will forbid me to drive my sweet, sweet vespa"

"erm… Ok but it'll probably just cost me more to get it fixed without the insurance, that's why I pay them!" I tried to reason with her.

"See, that's why I told you not to interrupt, I wasn't done! I have a friend, a mechanic, in La Push, he can repair the damage to your car and to my Vespa for a cheaper price. Seeing as your car has nearly completely wrecked my vespa…" she did have a point. Now was not the time to be spending unnecessarily money, especially with my loan for the house.

"hmmm ok I guess.."

"Look I'll give you my number and you can contact me and I'll give you the name of my mechanic. In the meantime I'm late for school and since my transportation has been thoroughly damaged, you clearly owe me a ride. So let's hop in." Bella moved towards my car. _Wait, What is she doing_?

"Wait! What do you think you're doing? I don't even know where your school is? What if its at the other end of town?" I really couldn't afford to be late again. Her head whipped in my direction as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Really?! You're in Forks, how far can the other side of town be? Plus you nearly killed me! You owe me" ..Well when you put it that way. I guess I must've looked guilty, I saw her then, smirking. Wait a minute, is she guilt tripping me to get her way? Manipulative teenagers!

"You youngsters probably have illegal races every week end! You're probably used to this! And I didn't nearly kill you, don't be over dramatic." I turned towards the drivers side. She climbed in too.

"Erm… oook gramps, youngsters? Really? And no, this is not fast and furious, we're in Forks buddy remember? Nothing as exciting as that happens". I'm not that old I thought distractedly. _Old for who? For her maybe_?

"So my school is pretty near from here, you go straight, from here and when you're about to pass old Betty's dinner, you turn left and continue for a while, its quite isolated. I'll just tell you when to turn" she instructed me, yep, she is still in high school. She turned to me. She really was a vision with her long brown hair cascading past her rids, her translucent skin and kissable lips. I tried to compose myself.

"Well, that was very clear, I wont be asking you directions anytime soon"

"Oh really? Planning on seeing me again ?" Shit.

"We'll probably have to stay in contact for the accident" I mumbled. Looking down, I noticed in my line of sight her delicious legs perched on the board. _Is she tempting me on purpose, or is the universe really trying to test my limits?_

. "Could you put your feet down please? I don't want to ruin the dashboard."

"urrrg you're such an oldie. Fine! So tell me, Edward is it?" I tried not to take offence, I was 36, not that old!

"Yes"

"What is it that you do?"

"I'm an architect"

"hmmm really? Doesn't it get boring sometimes?" Well that's not the reaction I typically get from telling people an architect. But then again, there's nothing typical about this girl. She was young yet she seemed to be more mature than her age, and definitively a little cunning.

"Not for me, why would I work as one if it bored me?" I asked her genuinely intrigued in her reasoning.

"Hey, just asking. What do you do in your free time? Lemme guess. Golf. You look like the type that plays golf."

"Oh and what do the types that play golf look like? Enlighten me please"

"Well, they look tightly wound up and kinda stuck up. They play more to get to do business with clients, or impress them in your case, than for actual fun. But then again who plays gold for fun? I hate it. Oh turn left here, we're nearly there". It was like a bucket of cold water arriving at her high school and seeing all these…teenagers I hadn't hung around with for so long.

"Right, ok well Bella it was nice to meet you, even if the circumstances weren't the best. Have a great day. I've got to get to work" I really had to get back to them office.

"Eager to get rid of me huh? Wait give me your phone I'll put my number in" watching her to do pleased me than it should have.

"All set I've got your number too, I'll text you the address of the mechanic. Drive safely and try not to run over poor unsuspecting girl that distract you with their legs!" she said before running off. _What?!_

I was in big trouble.

My drive back to Seattle was blurry. I was confused between thoughts of Tanya and Bella. They were polar opposites, Bella possessed that candor, that I longed for a failed to find in Tanya. They were different in their looks too. Thinking about her delicate hips and soft skin made my pants tighten. _What are you doing Cullen? You don't even know if she's legal!_

Finally getting in the building's parking, I hurried into the office. It was a busy morning as usual.

I quickly greeted my secretary "Good morning Heidi? Had a good week end?" I asked her. Heidi was certainly a looker, if she wasn't interested in women, I might have tried something when I just started working in the office.

"Good morning to you too Mr Cullen, and yes I had a great week end. But from the look of you face, you clearly didn't." she grinned, following me into the conference room. Ah Heidi, always gets to the point.

"Aro is waiting for you, he hasn't noticed your late yet, but I'm sure he will when you walk into the meeting 15 minutes late." I smiled feebly at her. Aro really was scary, even if we had a strong mutual respect; he always had the upper hand, probably because he was my boss.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Aro's eyes zeroed on me. " Nice of you to join us Cullen". Shit. I tiptoed to the back of the room, as far as him as these walls would permit.

I quickly got lost in the meeting, discussing upcoming projects.

Abruptly my phone vibrated. I quickly snapped it open.

E-

Hi, just wanted to let u know I didn't get in trouble for being late, I did great in my Bio test, if you really want to know! Since u left me without a ride, I believe it's your duty to come pick me up after school. I finish at 5 u better be there! Gtg before my French teacher catches me texting. Cya later xxx

-B

I smiled. Oh Bella, what game are you playing?

Should I go or should I stop this before it goes too far? Clearly I was attracted to her, but this could only be complicated.

But, against my better judgment, I went.

* * *

**let me know what you think! Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

**Hi guys! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! i appreciate it! **

**I'm incredibly sorry about the delay in posting but life has gotten in the way. Unfortunately my word is still not working properly, can't upload big docs... so I'm posting part 1 today, and part two in a few hours, so say posted. please drop a line at the end!**

* * *

BPOV

The day had pretty much gone as usual. Rushed in school, bounded through the doors of the biology classroom, sending Mr Banner an apologetic look. He simply shook his head and looked down, he was used to my antics. I rarely arrived on time at school, I just didn't see the need to rush in the morning and quickly eat my breakfast if I overslept every odd day.

I quickly sat down next to Alice and sent a glance her way, she gave me a questioning look back. Crap I'd have to tell her about Edward. Edward. _Swoon…_

Shit, the test. I got on with it while trying to get those emerald eyes out of my head.

The rest of the day proved to be quite busy. I rushed out of the bio exam to get to my English class on time. I didn't need to have my dad on my back again about no trying enough in school. Alice seemed to be quite distracted during lunch, probably due to the fact that the new _Vogue_ had hit the stands, and as usual, it was of an imperative matter than she go through it and synthesise the new trends. Don't ask me. I don't understand her either.

Thoughts of Edward kept on creeping into my mind throughout the day and distracting me. He was really handsome, yes, admittedly a bit older, but I knew there was something there. something I couldn't explain, but why waste time analysing instead of living?

By the time I had walked into my last lesson, French class, I had successfully dodged questions from Alice. I was starting to become more distracted as the lesson wore on.

I decided to text Edward, letting him know he had to come pick me up after school. I smiled to myself, I wonder what his reaction would be. Would he come? I just enjoyed too much getting a rise out of him.

"Mademoiselle Swan, are you paying attention?" asked Ms Lainé. Shit. I tried to play it cool

" Excusez-moi Madame" I replied shutting my phone off.

I couldn't wait for the end of the school, would he really be there? I knew just the place right outside of Forks where I would bring him. Talk a little. Right Swan, you just want to stare at those luscious lips and come up with all sorts of dirty thoughts.

The day dragged on, though finally coming to an end. With a rapid beating heart, I made my way towards the exit. Step by step.

I felt Alice grab onto my elbow. "PHewww, long day today. I thought I was never going to see the end of that French class!". Sweat was starting to pile on my forehead, the last thing I needed was for Alice to find out so early about Edward, I just wanted to keep this for myself for a while.

"Oh I've got to run, I'm late for yoga!! Mwah" she gave me an air kiss, "ill call you tonight!"

And thankfully Alice ran off to her yellow mini cooper.

To say I was relieved was an understatement. My eyes started to roam the school perimeter, finally landing on the gorgeous man, with crossed muscular forearms, exposed by the rolled up sleeves of his button down shirt, propped on the hood of his car, his eyes protected by raybans still seeking for someone.

I willed him to look my way, and he did. Our eyes met as he gave me his panty dropping smile.

Shit, I was in trouble. And with that enlightening thought, I started to walk towards Edward, with an additional sway of hips.

You have no idea what you're getting yourself into Cullen.

* * *

**part 2 coming up..**

**thanks for reading! Review plz!**


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the updating schedule but I've been busy with exams. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they make my day! Sooo keep'em coming!**

**Enjoy**

EPOV

"Hey" I said a little breathlessly.

Waiting for Bella outside her school had me thinking about how absurd this whole situation was. I hadn't been near a high school in over 15 years. And yet here I was in the middle of hyper adolescents, eager to get out of school bounds to do God knows what… well I do know...

Finally Bella came into view, she was walking with, I would assume, her friend; a tiny girl with short black messy-looking hair.

My eyes regained their original path, onto the gorgeous girl that was Bella.

There were so many wrong things with that thought alone.

What are you thinking! She's not even legal. Why am I here again?

I couldn't help but wonder. Gosh I really don't know. I felt like I was bound, I had to come. Obviously just as acquaintances, then we would both get on with our lives. In regards to me, what was left of it.

"Hey there Edward! Scouring the high school grounds for your next victim or should I say companion?" I blanched.

What the - ? Oh no, did she think I was some kind of sexual predator?

"I, erm, no! You sent me a text massage and I thought –" I mumbled.

Suddenly her warm laugh enveloped me.

"I was just teasing you Edward. You're a bit uptight you know that?" Bella asked smirking. Grabbing my keys out of my hands, she walked towards the car.

"What do you think you're doing?" She wasn't actually considering driving my car was she?

"You sound so much like my dad when you say that, funny isn't it?" she turned to look at me.

"Don't worry I was just taking your car for a spin"

"Do you even have a drivers licence?"

A gleam permeated her eyes "No, but that's the fun in it, right?'

What-was she for real?

"Are you serious? You wanted to take MY baby out driving when you have no driver's license… ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Come oooon Edward, don't be such a party pooper! We could have fun! Just take this as a driving lesson!"

" It'll be fun I promise" She added pouting with those luscious lips.

"I'm sorry but that's just not going to happen, you saw what you did to my car and you weren't even driving it!" I added with a smirk

Bella gave me a murderous look. OOk I guess it's too early to joke about _that_…

"Come on let's get you home" I replied trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine" Bella huffed. "But first we're taking a little detour".

"Where are we going?" I asked while making a U-turn to get out of the parking lot.

"Well we're going to have a drink" Bella turned to make answering me confidently.

"You're not even allowed to drink yet honey," I reminded her, the term of endearment rolling off my tongue with ease.

"Don't patronise me Edward! I know I'm not allowed t drink, not that's its stopped me before. But getting tipsy at this time in the afternoon was not part of the plan. Especially around an older man I don' know, God knows what could happen to me" She added with her a smirk. She then propped her feet up on the dashboard. Gosh she had beautiful, long and translucent tinted legs.

I knew she was trying to provoke me, and this time I was prepared.

"Well I'm pretty sure it'd be nothing you'd be complaining about"

At the sound of my retort, Bella snapped her head towards me, her eyes assessing me, and a small smirk forming on her lips.

"Yeah, I guess not"

Well I was not prepared for that, feisty little thing. I'm pretty sure my face was heating.

"We're nearly there" Bella snapped me out of my reverie.

Ten minutes later we were sitting in a cosy dinner on the outskirts of the town.

"Hey I'm Tracy, what can I get you guys today?"

"I'll have a diet coke and some apple tart with lots of whipped cream please," Bella answered abruptly.

"I'll have a coffee please," I added.

"You've got a sweet tooth?"

"Nah," Bella answered "Just an obsession with whipped cream" she smiled angelically.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "An obsession" I croaked, "that's an odd choice of word"

"Yeah well I just love to eat it on top of _anything_"

I'm pretty sure the images that were scurrying through my mind would have been considered SLIGHTLY illegal. I couldn't help but shift in my seat. That vixen noticed.

The tart and my coffee finally arrived and Bella relaunched the conversation.

"So do you like you job Edward?"

"It's tiring most of the time but umm I like it?" I croaked as I was momentarily distracted by Bella's tongue licking languidly the whipped cream off her spoon.

"Hmm is that so?" she smirked. "What are you working on right now?"

"Just an add for a Japanese company. I'm pretty stuck though and it's quite frustrating," I answered, running u hands through my hair. It was a bad habit I seemed to have when I got stressed.

"Well, maybe I can help you. What product are you advertising?"

"New type of candies, crescent shaped. I don't know, I'm not coming up with anything; I'm in a bit of an impasse. I'll figure it out"

Bella smiled for a second, before her expression turned into a scowl. Looking down towards her half eaten pie, the veins in her throat were pulsing.

"Hey, are you okay there?"

"Yeah" she mumbled. Just an ex boyfriend. Nothing important.

I turned around to follow her line if sight.

"Don't bother he's gone"

"Erm.. do you mind me asking what happened? Are you okay?" I don't know what but I suddenly felt protective of her.

"Yeah no everything is fine. Do you mind if we just head out?"

"Sure, yeah no problem let me get the check"

"Oh no you don't have to do that, I asked-"

"None sens Bella" I insisted. She gave a timid smile through her thick dark eyelashes. She really was beautiful I thought.

15 minutes later I was parked outside her house.

The atmosphere was a bit awkward. Was this the end of a date? I mean No, this can't be a date Cullen! She's so young.

Bella broke the silence.

"So erm thanks for today. I probably should run, my dad's going to be back soon from his shift. So yeah"

Before I could react, Bella propelled herself forward and stopped a few inches from my face. I could feel her sweet breath on my face. I looked into her eyes, gone was the vixen, replaced by an insecure girl. Suddenly, she pressed her luscious lips to the corner of mine. I instinctively closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. When I opened my eyes she was gone, running towards her front door.

That girl really was an enigma.

**An: You know what to do….**

**xghighix**


	6. Teaser

**AN: Hey there, Can you believe I'm updating again? Well I have gotten a few reviews implicitly letting me know my updating sucks; I know and I'm really sorry! I'm working on it though. So I thought I could give you a little teaser for the coming chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy. No need to repeat I love reading your reviews… whether good or bad, I'll take even complaining about the updating lol**

BPOV

Lying face down on my bed after Edward dropped me off, I couldn't believe what I just done.

I hadn't been able to hold off any longer and I needed to get a taste of those gorgeous lips, and maybe provoke him a little too…

When Edward had come to pick me up from school, I felt flutters. Flutters. That really was a first for me. But he was so handsome there waiting for me after school, in all his glory. I'm pretty sure Alice realized something was going on, this she nudged me and gave me her questioning look. She meant business. Turning back to Edward, I made a mental note to call her when I got back.

After unsuccessfully trying to convince Edward to let me take his car for a spin, I didn't want the afternoon to be over, so I proposed a drink.

I couldn't help but bait him, he was just too easy to get worked up. I knew I was clearly having an effect on him, as I was purposely, provocatively, licking the whipped cream off my spoon.

To my utter delight, when we got talking, I realized Edward was a genuinely interesting guy, with cute mannerisms. After telling me about this predicament with work, I had gotten a brilliant idea. Alice could help me come up with something and she would then design it. That would grant me an excuse to spend more time with Edward, and maybe surprise him at his office. Or even better at his house. Still I couldn't get overly rejoiced yet, I knew I first had to convince Alice…

**You know what to do..**

**xxghighixx**


	7. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the delay! **

**First of all I would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews, especially the regular ones (you know who you are!) but also the new ones. I've got love for everyone! It really motivated me to update faster and write better! So there, thanks! Keep em coming ;)**

**Also I wanted to publish this baby as soon as I finished it. From what I have gathered, y'all are a bit impatient! Hehe**

**I am currently writing the next chapter!**

**On another note, erm… is anyone excited Eclipse is coming out soon? I know I am!**

**Anyways lets get to the good stuff**

Chapter 4

Lying face down on my bed after Edward dropped me off; I couldn't believe what I had just done.

I hadn't been able to hold off any longer and I needed to get a taste of those gorgeous lips, and maybe provoke him a little too…

When Edward had come to pick me up from school, I felt flutters. Flutters. That really was a first for me. But he was so handsome there waiting for me after school, in all his glory. I'm pretty sure Alice realized something was going on, thus she nudged me and gave me her questioning look. She meant business. Turning back to Edward, I made a mental note to call her when I got back.

After unsuccessfully trying to convince Edward to let me take his car for a spin, I didn't want the afternoon to be over, so I proposed a drink.

I couldn't help but bait him, he was just too easy to get worked up. I knew I was clearly having an effect on him, as I was purposely, provocatively, licking the whipped cream off my spoon.

To my utter delight, when we got talking, I realized Edward was a genuinely interesting guy, with cute mannerisms. After telling me about this predicament with work, I had gotten a brilliant idea. Alice could help me come up with something and she would then design it. That would grant me an excuse to spend more time with Edward, and maybe surprise him at his office. Or even better at his house. Still I couldn't get overly rejoiced yet, I knew I first had to convince Alice.

As if she could sense I was thinking about her, my phone rang, the caller id telling me it was Alice.

"Hey there Alice, what's up?" I asked, playing it cool.

"What's up? Really Bella? Tell me right now who that hot piece of man candy you went off with is, and how did you meet him?" she asked in one breath.

"Oh him, well erm I guess I kind of had an accident this afternoon and he was –"

"WHAT?" Alice screeched. " You were in an accident? Are you okay? Oh my god, I told you sooo many times how dangerous your Vespa could be! I'm surprised Charlie lets you drive that thing!"

"Calm down Alice! Take a breath. How did I seem today in school? Clearly I was fine!" I tried to reason with her.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain how you know the guy." She continued

"Well if you'd let me finish! As I was saying, he was the one I had an accident with, and I guess we hit it off, pun intended."

Alice huffed.

"That's not funny!"

"Okay, Okay! Too early, I get it."

"Get to the point Bella!" she growled.

"Yes! So, after our respective vehicles collided, I kind of lost balance and fell to the floor. I might have blacked out a bit too" Alice was cringing.

"Anyways" I quickly continued to distract her. "When I opened my eyes, and I stared into this green ones, I felt at peace, I had this strange content feeling but also this charge emanating. Its really odd Alice, I don't understand it, but I really like him and I'm intrigued. You know how long someone hasn't caught my attention like that" I finished.

"Oh Bella'" she breathed dreamily. "That's so magical, I'm so happy for you!"

"Wait till you hear the end of it…"

"Why?" she seemed to have frowned.

"We'll he's kind older.."

"How old?"

"Like.. 36 or 37 I think" I mumbled looking down even though she couldn't see me.

"Huh" she seemed to ponder. "Well that's not too bad!"

What?

Phewwwww. I noticed I was holding my breath. I exhaled "thanks Alice".

Now onto the hard part.

"Soooo I kind of have a favour to ask you" I imagined Alice giving me the quizzical eyebrow.

"Go on" she said

"Well see, he kind of works in advertisement, and he's stuck on a campaign.."

"Yes"

"And I thought, maybe you and I... you know working together, we could maybe help him out, you know... you could maybe draw a lil something..." God what was wrong with me.

Silence.

"Alice? You there?"

"Yes, but why are you so hell bent on helping him with this?"

"Well I thought-"

"Let me guess" she interrupted me. "He's probably playing hard do get, doesn't seem interested that much, probably due to your age. You want to help him, maybe surprise him at work, and show him he can take you seriously. Maybe even drop by his house, hand it to him personally?"

Oh my god. How did she know? My cheeks were scarlet.

Shit! Guess I'm more transparent than I thought.

"H-how did you-"

"Bella, you know I can 'tell' with these things," She said as if it was the most obvious point ever.

I sighed opting for the truth. "Alice, I want him and I need help."

"I'm in. Now tell me a bit more about this product, and I'll have a drawing done by tomorrow. I'll give it to you in school."

I couldn't fight off a triumphant smile. Yes! I believe I might have even done a little fist pump too...

I proceeded to tell Alice the details about Edward's assignment.

Yes, this was definitively a good development.

**Sooo what did you guys think?**

**I've got a word for you: review ;)**


	8. Chapter 5

AN: Hi guys so I just put the last author note and this new chapter together. Skip if you've read it.

BTW I allowed anonymous reviews, so go ahead!

(link for outfits on profile)

Anyone willing to Beta?

Sorry I know you guys were expecting an update, but I thought I should let you know what has been going on and why I haven't been updating.

I was in a car accident in the month of June, and was in and out of hospital, so its been hard trying to update. I'm better now, been doing some physical therapy.

But rest assured, I will be updating really soon! I had a half written chapter before the accident, so I'm getting back on it !

Also, I've rectified a small mistake I made, Edward works in advertisement, he's not an architect. You'll have to excuse me, I'm very "tête en l'air" as the French like to say. SO yeah that's that - thanks for pointing it out applecore3 ) . I will be rewriting the previous chapters at some point, improving them, I'll just replace them I'll let you know when I do it.

I'd like to thank all of you guys for reading this story, adding it to your favorites, reviewing and giving me advice (not in that order necessarily lol) ; it makes my day! So thanks to you guys! You're great.

Special thanks to haleyscott305 for P M 'ing me and reminding me to update ! And Babe Pryor for giving me good advice ! There are more of you I should thank, I know, you guys know who you are, don't worry you will get recognition !

Bienvenue also the new readers!

For those who asked, the book (Scusa ma ti chiamo amore) was translated I think and should be available in English. I'll check it out for ya!

**I've got a few questions for you dearies:**

who saw Eclipse ? Is it any good? I HAVENT SEEN IT YET!

And who do you think was the best dressed at the premieres? (just curious really…)

xxxghighi

BPOV 

Following the phone call, dinner had been a quiet affair. I cooked a simple dinner of mac & cheese. Charlie grumbled a few thank yous. And after briefly discussing our day, and purposely avoiding the accident of this morning, I headed upstairs.

Finally lying on my bed, I felt the exhaustion from the day seep in. I hadn't realized how tired I was - I guess it was result of all of the adrenaline. I quickly drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

I awoke to the shrill of my alarm, damn thing.

"Five more minutes…" I wished as I was steadily drifting off into my peaceful slumber.

Edward.

A sleepy smile came to my face as I snuggled into my pillow.

Suddenly the conversation with Alice came back to mind. We agreed yesterday to meet earlier at school so she could show me the sketches for the ad. Crap I was already late.

I bolted off the bead and headed straight for the shower, but not without banging my toe on a stub.

"Shit" I cursed under my breath.

I hobbled towards the shower and breezed through my routine. 15 minutes later I was out of the bathroom. Running out of time, I opted to let my hair dry into its natural waves. I applied a quick brush of mascara, a bit of blush and lip-gloss and quickly went in search of an outfit for the day.

I needed something cute, cuter than normal, but that seemed effortless. After all I was planning on seeing Edward today. Just thinking about him gave me the jitters.

I finally settled on a long striped tank top-like which stopped mid-thigh and had a red bow on one of the shoulder straps. I then stepped into my beloved low ankle boots, going for a grungier look. Grabbing my cuff and lip balm, I was ready to leave. (outfit link on profile)

Twenty minutes later I was parking my Vespa at school.

"Hi" Alice came literally bounding towards me.

"Hey, so did you have time to think about what we talked about yesterday?" I asked nervously.

"I did better than that! I finished it!"

Wow, that was quick I thought.

"Really? How did you manage? We only talked last night"

"Well you see, when the inspiration hits, you've got to go with it!"

"Thanks so much Alice, I really owe you one," I said sincerely

"Well you know anything to get you lai-"

"Who's getting laid' interrupted Mike. Ugh not him. I really can't stand him on the good days...

"Not you Mike" we both answered automatically as we headed towards the school entrance.

"So are you going to show me the sketch?" I asked as I picked up my books for the day from my locker.

"Yep, but at lunch"

"Come one Alice-"

"No!"

"Fine" I acquiesced. I knew there was not much I could do to change her mind.

First period was Math, which went by incredibly slowly. Our teacher droned on and on about stupid geometry. The. Bane. Of. My. Existence. Nothing would ever help me understand it.

After what seemed like a lifetime, and a few annoying remarks from Mike Newton and his equally annoying friends Tyler and Eric, lunch came around and I hurried over to the lockers, anxiously waiting for Alice's arrival.

"Finally!" I exclaimed.

"Someone's anxious to see the sketch..."

"Just give it to me" I growled.

"Okay, Okay" she put up her hands as if admitting surrender.

The sketch really was all that I hoped for. Obviously it wasn't an add yet, not much help. It would still make Edward smile. And Edward's smile made me all tingly inside, I dreamt on.

"Soooo" Alice asked impatiently.

I gazed at my friend's carefully drawn picture. A young girl, with brownish hair, dressed in a light blue dress and knee high socks was sitting and leaning peacefully on a croissant shaped moon. It wasn't an ad yet but still an idea.

"Thanks Alice, it's really great! I can't wait to show Edward!"

Oops that last part wasn't supposed to come out; I didn't want to seem desperate. But this would definitively help me secure Edwards interest.

The smirk on Alice's face told me she thought so too.

"Well you know, I'm glad I could help sista," she told me as she dragged me to lunch.

By the time the last bell rang, I was a nervous wreck. What if it seemed like too much too soon, I didn't want to seem desperate in front of Edward, or too interested, that would definitively scare him away. I didn't want that.

Should I call him before, or maybe surprise him at his office? I debated, but I didn't know where he worked, all I had was his information from the accident.

Come on Bella, get a grip on yourself!

I quit my internal rambling and decided to call him.

"Hello" His smooth voice answered breathlessly.

"Where are you?" I asked

"Erm.. sorry who is this?" he inquired.

"What do you mean 'who is this'? Have you not saved my number yet?"

"Bella" He breathed into the phone

"Yes, who else?" I asked impatiently

"Sorry, I was running out of a meeting, didn't check the caller ID"

"Don't worry about it. SO listen I'm calling you about that friend I told you about; could help you out with your project"

"Yes..." his voice peaked with interest

"Well..."

"Spit it out Bella!"

"You're awfully feisty today dear Edward"

"Sorry, I've just had a stressful meeting. Go on"

"I know how I could help you unwind," I decided to push his boundaries a bit, getting him flustered was just too fun.

But I continued before he could answer, this was more important, to him and to me.

"My friend, Alice, she sketched something for your ad, you know for the Japanese clients, thought that my help" Suddenly I wasn't so sure this was such a good idea.

"Oh that's really great Bella!" he answered brightly.

"You have no idea how badly this account has been stressing me, and I haven't had time to really focus on it yet, and I kind of feel like I'm in a rut right now, but I've got to motivate my team at work you know-"

"Okay Edward, I get, it you're grateful. So listen, when should we meet, so I can show you the designs?" I inquired, cutting right to the chase.

"Oh erm... a friend of mine is coming over later on, I promised I'd see him -"

"How long is he staying?"

"Probably till before dinner, he'll need to get back to his wife and kids by then-"

"Perfect"

"You really like to interrupt my sentences don't you Bella," he laughed.

"Yes, time is money my dear! So as I was saying I'll swing by your house, bring some take out and I'll show you the designs"

"Bella I don't know if this is a good idea" I was having none of that.

"See you tonight Edward!"

I giggled as I hung up.

"You've got it bad Swan". I turned around and was faced Alice, who seemed to have witnessed a good part of our conversation.

"I guess I do"

In the end I decided not to change my outfit to go to Edward's house. So I popped home and did some reading, and completed some small assignments, as it was only the beginning of the school year.

Standing in front of Edward's door, I realized I was excited to see him, I had longed to see him again.

I rang the doorbell. Hearing some footsteps coming towards the door had me flustered, as I waited to see his face again;

And boy was I not disappointed. He had a more disheveled look this time, hadn't shaved in a few days. He was wearing a trendy shirt, with black and white squares, black jeans and converse. He was yummy.

"Hi can I come in?" I asked.

Apparently he hadn't heard as he kept staring at me.

"Edward?" I tried. That seemed to extract him from his reverie.

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry, please come in". He gestured.

The house was a very nice, very clean cut, just like his front yard. As I stepped in I noticed the living room was quite bland, white walls, black leather sofas, a table. It just had no personality, no color.

"Hmm, you have a nice house Edward"

"Thank you", he answered nervously.

"But... it seems to lack color, or your personal touch. I'd assume you aren't this 'bland', right Edward,"

HE was taken aback by my remark on the house.

"Do you live here alone, Edward?" I continued on as I looked around the house.

"Erm... well kind of." He answered enigmatically

"Kinda?"

"I-I.. There used to be someone, I guess. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure, what do you have?" I asked as I followed him into his kitchen. It was the most amazing kitchen I had ever seen, better than the ones in Renee's Elle Décor magazines. White marble dominated the room giving a peaceful undertone to it. It certainly was spacious.

"Wow" was all I could get out.

"Yeah, it gets that reaction every time. I don't really use it though, I have mostly take out"

"It's a sin to ignore such a wonderful kitchen!" I exclaimed.

"I don't really cook" he shrugged.

Reaching into the fridge "So I have coke, half empty ice tea, sparkling water, beer and rum" He listed.

"I'll have a coke thanks, trying to lay off the alcohol, you know how it is…"

Edward removed his head from the fridge to look at me quizzically. Finally a grin spread on his face.

"Guess I forgot you're young"

"Yeah well that doesn't define me" I tensed up.

Edward then mumbled something intelligible. Weirdo.

"So how was your day?" I asked sitting on his couch.

Running his hands through his silky hair, he exhaled

"Busy day, as usual, my boss is pressing me for deadlines. How about you? How was … school?"

"As expected, boring and repetitive"

"Maybe you should pay attention, might make it a bit more interesting"

"OOOkay, lets change subject this is getting a bit weird for me" I said as I inched closer to Edward.

"Well, you called me about a drawing?"

"Oh yes, let me get it!" Running towards Edward's hallway I nearly slipped. I heard him chuckle "Someone's excited". Oh he had no idea.

"Here" I showed him nervously as I unconsciously bit my lip.

His eyes scanned the paper for what seemed like an eternity. Then a gorgeous smiled graced his face warming me to my core.

"That's really awesome Bella". I could never get over how sexy my name sounded coming from his lips.

"Well a friend of mine drew it, she's great, but I directed the ideas," I stated as I gave into my nervous habit again of biting my lip.

"That was really thoughtful"

"No worries" I insisted.

An uneasy silence filled the room.

"Listen" I started, "I had fun the other day when we went out" I treaded carefully, approaching Edward on the couch.

"Bella" He sighed. "We didn't go out, that's not what it is"

I scoffed, "Well it sure seemed like it"

"I'm sorry-" he started.

"Well you and I were out right?"

"If you put it like that but-"

"Well that's what it is then, nothing more nothing less". The conversation clearly made Edward worry

"So tell me more about your job," I asked as inched even closer.

"What do you want to know?" he said as he took a big gulp of his drink.

" Have you worked on any ads I would know," I inquired.

"Hmm lets see, I worked on a phone add, for Samsung, did some interior design brand, various food and a lingerie brand" he mumbled the last part, his cheeks tinted with pink.

"Really, for lingerie brand?"

"Yes, Agent Provocateur…" he said clearly getting uncomfortable.

"And what did you bring to the table Edward? A male perspective on lingerie I suppose?" by now our legs were touching and my body gravitated towards him.

"Yes" he whispered.

"What are you preferences?" I boldly asked.

"Bella" He warned, but I was having none of that.

I whispered in his ear "Because I must admit I am quite partial to the ballonets bra from that brand, but I'm not wearing any right now"

A strangled moan escaped his throat, poor man seemed conflicted. Edward tried to stand up, but before he could I boldly straddled his lap and kept him there.

His eyes were as big as saucers "W-What are you doing?"

"One of us had to do something about the sexual tension between us Edward, and if I left it up to you, a gecko would probably have a faster mating process". That was a weird image.

Not wanting to brusque Edward, I opted to lightly peck my lips to his, not prepared for the sensation it produced.

"You're seventeen," he breathed into the kiss. How predictable.

"Let it go" I told him before grabbing his silky locks and pressing my lips to his. He stood there motionless, but I went undeterred and nibbled his bottom lip.

I was too curious to see how I affected him and slowly sank onto his lap, where a noticeable bulge was straining against his jeans. I smiled into the kiss as Edward moaned loudly.

As soon as Edward grabbed my hips, to stop me or press me into him – I didn't find out in time, his doorbell rang.

Fuuuck I thought, just when he finally seemed to acquiesce.

"Ignore it," I mumbled against his lips.

"I can't "

"Yes you can" I highlighted with a thrust of my hips.

Next I laying on my back. Edward had quickly lifted me off him.

"I hope it's important," I said under my breath as Edward went and answered the door.

After a few seconds I heard a reluctant

"Hey mom"

Peachy, just peachy.

AN: Review away!

As I mentioned up there, anyone willing to Beta 4 me? ***batting eyelashes***

**I've got a few questions for you dearies:**

who saw Eclipse ? Is it any good? I HAVENT SEEN IT YET!

And who do you think was the best dressed at the premieres? (just curious really…)

ghighixx


	9. Chapter 6  teaser

**Hiii there! First of all let me thank you for all the love and support I have received in your reviews. You're all really great! I really didn't think anyone would be interested in this story, let alone have a reader that read the book in Italian, that's really exciting!**

**The chapter isn't finished yet, but I wanted to give you a little teaser of what's to come!**

**I allowed anonymous reviews by the way!**

**Let me know what you think of the teaser.**

**Oh, and I've been Pm'd about a few recs, so here it goes:**

**-Coming through the Rye by Mac214, it's really hilarious and sweet**

**-Grand Jeté by Stella Luna Sky**

**-Dead on my feet by Cesca Marie, I'm so hooked its ridiculous**

**-For the summer by camoozle, its one of my favourite stories**

**And Voila…**

**ghighi**

…. EPOV

"What are you doing here Bella?" I asked dumbfounded. This was not good. I could feel the sweat trickling down my forehead.

"What do you mean Edward?" She asked innocently. Right. Innocently. She's anything but that. Aaaand she's biting her lip, trying to look coy. Be strong Edward.

"I mean, that you've come in my work place, in the middle of the day. I have a meeting later on!" I was getting agitated. What if someone saw us? What would they think? I could always claim she was niece, but I'm not sure that would go well with Bella.

"Why, am I disturbing you Edward?" she walked languorously towards me, letting her delicate pale finger linger on my desk. My pants were getting tight, again.

"Erm.. No it's..." I stammered out, irrationally scared of having been caught daydream about the beautiful brunette in front of me.

"Why aren't you in school?" Changing the subject was safer.

"Are you going to tell on me Cullen?" She asked, giving me a challenging look.

Before I could answer, three knocks resounded from the door. My blood ran cold. _Shiiiit._

Bella didn't seem to understand my current predicament, or what the big deal was about the possible person knocking on my office door. She didn't realize what rumours could germinate from this. A teenager and me, that's all I needed right now, the talks about Tanya and me were plenty enough.

"Edward, its me Aro, I just wanted to talk to you before the meeting"

And I did the first thing that came to my mind. I grabbed Bella and flung her under my desk. I decided to hide my 'problem' by sitting behind my desk.

You idiot I thought, she's under the desk, and now you're practically shoving your groin in her face. And your boss is about to come and have a 'talk' with you.

"Come in" I said, nervous as hell.

"Yes Edward, sorry about that, I just wanted to have a word with you" Aro said striding into my office confidently. He sat on one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"Yes" I replied shakily.

"So, I wanted to give you a heads up. About the little competition I have planned, you know, about the Japanese candy add"

I nodded.

"Well I decided to switch it up and have you change some members of your team. Get a fresh perspective, and different working environment, it could be bene-"

Right then I felt lithe fingers running up my clothed calve, and worse of all, a warm breath on my groin.

OOOhh no, please Bella behave I chanted in my head.

I couldn't exactly look under my office desk, that would be too obvious.

The panic must have translated on my face as Aro inquired if I was alright.

"Y-yes, caaarry on please" I managed to croak out.

"Yes so we're going to be switching team members, and you wont have a say in it. I will"

"What?" I exclaimed, before my voiced got caught in my throat. Bella was teasing my knee juncture and thigh with the tip of her nose.

I was getting painfully hard, sweat beads were slowly starting to form on my forehead and neck.

"Wh-who am I going to be paired with?"

"I can't tell you Edward, you'll find out at the meeting"

This was serious talk. I couldn't imagine my work suffering if I was paired with a person I was not compatible with. The process of add making was practically all team effort. And I was sure a promotion was at stake, these were big clients, and Aro was testing our abilities.

Trying to get hold of the situation, I tried to swat Bella's face away, which was dangerously near my crotch.

"Come on boss, give me a lil something"

"I'm sorry Edward-"

And that's when I nearly lost my cool. Bella slowly started sucking into her hot little mouth my index finger. Think elephant man, Edward, elephant man.

"Edward, you're all flushed you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, yes, Aro. I'll see you in 5 at the meeting. Just tired" I tried to cut short.

"Okay then, I'll see you later" He went for a handshake. Shit. My hand was currently otherwise occupied, or more like sequestered.

I went for an awkward high five. God. Things couldn't get worse.

As soon as Aro, left my office, I rolled out of the desk.

"Bella" I growled.

**OOOhh Bella is being bad again! So that's for the teaser!**

**Review, pretty please!**

**Love, **

**ghighixx**


	10. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it, my mom was here. Now. This was the worse situation possible.

« Hey honey, I thought I'd come by and see how my favourite son is doing » she said pinching my cheek.

« Im good mom – sorry but you can't stay i have a pile of work to do… »

« You work way too hard Edward » she gave me her stern look.

« I know mom, but tonight is erm.. exceptionnal, I need to give in a …. Projet, yeah »

« Really ? »

« Erm… yeah, really mum I'm sorry » I said ushering her out. She stopped outside the door and whispered.

« You better tell me about the girl »

« Uuuh, what girl ? »

« You know exactly which one. Goodnight honey » she kissed me sweetly.

I closed the door dumfounded. Had I been that obvious ? Had she seen Bella ? Could she tell she was underage ?

« Woooo that was awkward ! » exclaimed Bella from the living room.

« Yes, yes it was.. »

« Your mom's hot »

« Please don't say these things, its weird »

« What ? Its true »

« I don't want to hear it, it's my mom ! »

« Fine »

« Don't you have school or homework anyways ? »

She gave me a pissed off look. « Yeah actually, I do, and you're keeping me from my work, do you feel guilty ? » she asked with a smirk.

« I didn't mean too… but you came here.. »

« Well I'm off I'll see you very soon »

« I guess so.. » I watched her leave, without realising what she had planned.

Next day, Edward's office.

"What are you doing here Bella?" I asked dumbfounded. This was not good. I could feel the sweat trickling down my forehead.

"What do you mean Edward?" She asked innocently. Right. Innocently. She's anything but that. Aaaand she's biting her lip, trying to look coy. Be strong Edward.

"I mean, that you've come in my work place, in the middle of the day. I have a meeting later on" I was getting agitated. What if someone saw us? What would they think? I could always claim she was niece, but I'm not sure that would go well with Bella.

"Why, am I disturbing you Edward?" she walked languorously towards me, letting her delicate pale finger linger on my desk. My pants were getting tight, again.

"Erm.. No it's..." I stammered out, irrationally scared of having been caught daydream about the beautiful brunette in front of me.

"Why aren't you in school?" Changing the subject was safer.

"Are you going to tell on me Cullen?" She asked, giving me a challenging look.

Before I could answer, three knocks resounded from the door. My blood ran cold. _Shiiiit._

Bella didn't seem to understand my current predicament, or what the big deal was about the possible person knocking on my office door. She didn't realize what rumours could germinate from this. A teenager and me, that's all I needed right now, the talks about Tanya and me were plenty enough.

"Edward, its me Aro, I just wanted to talk to you before the meeting"

And I did the first thing that came to my mind. I grabbed Bella and flung her under my desk. I decided to hide my 'problem' by sitting behind my desk.

You idiot I thought, she's under the desk, and now you're practically shoving your groin in her face. And your boss is about to come and have a 'talk' with you.

"Come in" I said, nervous as hell.

"Yes Edward, sorry about that, I just wanted to have a word with you" Aro said striding into my office confidently. He sat on one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"Yes" I replied shakily.

"So, I wanted to give you a heads up. About the little competition I have planned, you know, about the Japanese candy add"

I nodded.

"Well I decided to switch it up and have you change some members of your team. Get a fresh perspective, and different working environment, it could be bene-"

Right then I felt lithe fingers running up my clothed calve, and worse of all, a warm breath on my groin.

OOOhh no, please Bella behave I chanted in my head.

I couldn't exactly look under my office desk, that would be too obvious.

The panic must have translated on my face as Aro inquired if I was alright.

"Y-yes, caaarry on please" I managed to croak out.

"Yes so we're going to be switching team members, and you wont have a say in it. I will"

"What?" I exclaimed, before my voiced got caught in my throat. Bella was teasing my knee juncture and thigh with the tip of her nose.

I was getting painfully hard, sweat beads were slowly starting to form on my forehead and neck.

"Wh-who am I going to be paired with?"

"I can't tell you Edward, you'll find out at the meeting"

This was serious talk. I couldn't imagine my work suffering if I was paired with a person I was not compatible with. The process of add making was practically all team effort. And I was sure a promotion was at stake, these were big clients, and Aro was testing our abilities.

Trying to get hold of the situation, I tried to swat Bella's face away, which was dangerously near my crotch.

"Come on boss, give me a lil something"

"I'm sorry Edward-"

And that's when I nearly lost my cool. Bella slowly started sucking into her hot little mouth my index finger. Think elephant man, Edward, elephant man.

"Edward, you're all flushed you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, yes, Aro. I'll see you in 5 at the meeting. Just tired" I tried to cut short.

"Okay then, I'll see you later" He went for a handshake. Shit. My hand was currently otherwise occupied, or more like sequestered.

I went for an awkward high five. God. Things couldn't get worse.

As soon as Aro, left my office, I rolled out of the desk.

"Bella" I growled.

"Edward" she answered.

"Are you crazy ? I could've lost my job ! What if he saw you under there ? Do you realise what would come of this ! "

"Edward nothing happened, chill, seriously, you're way too tense.."

Pushing out my chair. "I need to go I have a meeting. I'm done with this childish behaviour Bella". I walked out without looking back.


End file.
